Aretha Franklin
| Died = | Origin = Detroit, Michigan, U.S.A. | Instrument = Vocals, piano | Voice_type = | Genre = Soul, jazz, blues, R&B, gospel, funk, rock | Occupation = Singer, songwriter, pianist | Years_active = 1956–2018 | Label = | Associated_acts = Sweet Inspirations, Carolyn Franklin, Erma Franklin, Cissy Houston, Whitney Houston, George Benson, George Michael, Michael McDonald, Eurythmics, Mahalia Jackson | Influences = | URL = | Lyrics_wiki = | Notable_instruments = }} Aretha Louise Franklin (March 25, 1942 – August 16, 2018) was an American singer, songwriter, and pianist. Although known for her soul recordings and referred to as the Queen of Soul, Franklin was also adept at jazz, blues, R&B, gospel music, and rock. Rolling Stone magazine ranked her atop its "100 Greatest Singers of All Time" list, as well as the ninth greatest artist of all time. She has won 18 Grammys and received two honorary Grammys. She has 20 No.1 singles on the Billboard R&B Singles Chart and two No.1 hits on the Billboard Hot 100: "Respect" (1967) and "I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me)" (1987), a duet with George Michael. Since 1961, she has scored a total of 45 Top 40 hits on the Billboard Hot 100. Between 1967 and 1982 she had 10 No.1 R&B albums—more than any other female artist. In 1987, Franklin became the first female artist to be inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Instrument(s) *Vocals *Piano Genre(s) *R&B *Soul *Gospel *Blues Label(s) *Battle (56–59) *Columbia (60–66) *Atlantic (67–79) *Arista (80–07) Has Notably Worked with *Eurythmics *George Benson *George Michael *Carolyn Franklin *Erma Franklin *James Brown *Michael McDonald *Quincy Jones Musician Biography One of the best known and most popular Soul and R&B singers, though she's sung songs in just about every genre you can think of. She's had pop hit after pop hit and consistently crosses over on the charts. She's was very respected in the field. Discography Albums *''Songs of Faith'' (1956) *''Aretha: With The Ray Bryant Combo'' (1961) *''The Electrifying Aretha Franklin'' (1962) *''The Tender, The Moving, The Swinging Aretha Franklin'' (1962) *''Unforgettable: A Tribute To Dinah Washington'' (1964) *''Runnin' Out of Fools'' (1964) *''Yeah!: Aretha Franklin In Person'' (1965) *''Soul Sister'' (1966) *''Take It Like You Give It'' (1967) *''I Never Loved A Man (The Way I Love You)'' (1967) *''Aretha Arrives'' (1967) *''Take a Look (1967) *''Lady Soul'' (1968) *''Aretha Now'' (1968) *''Soul '69'' (1969) *''Soft and Beautiful'' (1969) *''This Girl's In Love With You'' (1970) *''Spirit In The Dark'' (1970) *''Young, Gifted And Black'' (1972) *''Hey Now Hey (The Other Side Of The Sky)'' (1973) *''You'' (1975) *''Sparkle'' (1976) *''Sweet Passion'' (1977) *''Almighty Fire'' (1978) *''La Diva'' (1979) *''Aretha'' (1980) *''Love All the Hurt Away'' (1981) *''Jump to It'' (1982) *''Get It Right'' (1983) *''Who's Zoomin' Who?'' (1985) *''One Lord, One Faith, One Baptism'' *''Through The Storm'' (1989) *''What You See is What You Sweat'' (1991) *''A Rose Is Still a Rose'' (1998) *''So Damn Happy'' (2003) *''Aretha: A Woman Falling Out of Love'' (2011) *''Aretha Franklin Sings the Great Diva Classics'' (2014) *''A Brand New Me'' (2017) EPs Singles Appears On Compilations *Atlantic Rhythm and Blues Vol. 7, 1969-1974 *The R&B Box, Vol. 6 *Live On Letterman Soundtracks *In Good Company Mix CDs *Plastic Music Exchange 2006 - Djerrid Radio Shows Further reading *Wikipedia References Category:Artists Category:1942 births Category:2018 deaths Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Female singers Category:Soul artists Category:Jazz artists Category:R&B Artists Category:Gospel artists Category:Blues artists Category:Rock artists Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Arista Records artists Category:RCA Records artists Category:Musicians from Tennessee Category:Singers Category:Mezzo-sopranos